


Sleepy Yasha, Blushing Beau

by r4gz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr, Person A and B, blushing beau, sleepy yasha, small peck of lips, yashregard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Person A "Yawns", Person B "yeah, being pretty must be tiring" Person A to B "then you must be exhausted" Person B "blushes"





	Sleepy Yasha, Blushing Beau

A yawn that sounded like thunder interrupted Beauregard's meditation. Bare feet curled on the wet dirt of the rain as the gankly form of the _monk that could drink you under the table_ , at least if you listened to her, exited the oranges and reds of the forest to the campsite that she was supposed to be in. As the feet carried her closer, a second and third yawn echoed around her.

Stepping pass the colorful tent that Molly set up, Beauregard smiled as she saw the massive form of Yasha resting on a long. Back to her, blue eyes soaked in the very muscular back of the woman that could probably hurl her to the moon.

"You know, " another yawn "you really shouldn't sneak up on people." The monk heard. Back still to her, Yasha patted to a spot next to her. Beau smiled, lightly skipping along to rest. 

"Did I wake you up?" The pale woman asked, her eyes looking sideways. A shake of no comes from Beau, "Was out in the forest meditating. My mentor always told me to take time when I can and become both one and nothing." A shrug of shoulders towards the heavens. "Still have no clue what he meant, but meditating seems to help me out......as long as no one is yawning like a freaking dragon." She says, smirk on her face.

Yasha laughs, covering her face as a yawn escapes her mouth. 

Resting there head on the taller ones shoulder, Beau hums. "Must be tired being pretty." Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see Yasha move to be kneeling in front of her til her head hit the log. Blue eyes shot opened, glaring at mixed orbs of color. "Then you must be exhausted." Yasha says, leaning to peck Beau's mouth. "Sleep tight." Yasha tells her, getting up to walk the perimeter.

Had she looked back, she would have saw a blush the color of a rose tinting Beauregard's face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked. everytime i wrote yawn, i yawned :p
> 
> til next time


End file.
